HURRICANE
by leering13
Summary: Memiliki pasangan yang mencintai anak-anak itu berkah, ya berkah, kenapa? Setidaknya dengan anak-anak saja dia sayang apalagi denganmu yang mendampinginya nanti ya kan? SOONYOUNG X WOOZI / LEE CHAN / NAYEON
1. Chapter 1

**HURRICAN**

"SOONHOON COUPLE"

Memiliki pasangan yang mencintai anak-anak itu berkah, ya berkah, kenapa? Setidaknya dengan anak-anak saja dia sayang apalagi denganmu yang mendampinginya nanti ya kan?

Jihoon, pria beruntung tersebut memiliki pasangan, atau bisa saja kita sebut suami? Ya karna mereka memang sudah menikah. Soonyoung, nama pria yang menyukai anak-anak itu adalah Soonyoung. Bahkan terkadang Jihoon cemburu ketika Soonyoung lebih membela Lee Chan, adik Jihoon di banding Jihoon, istrinya sendiri.

Namun terkadang tidak semua kesukaan kita adalah yang terbaik, bisa saja hal yang kita sukai malah membuat petaka di dalam hubungan kecil yang telah kita bina selama ini.

" _aku menyukai anak itu Ji"_

" _adopsi? Kau setuju untuk mengadopsinya?"_

" _kita akan mengadopsinya, ya pasti"_

" _JADI INI ALASAN KAU MENGADOPSINYA?!"_

" _KAU BAHKAN LEBIH MEMILIH WANITA PENGGODA INI DI BANDING AKU?!"_

" _AKU INGIN KITA BERPISAH! DAN KAU! KAU BUKAN ANAK KU! INGAT ITU!"_

 _-_ **HAPPY READING** -

"hyung! Chan mau menginap ya? Liburan musim panas ini Chan ingin di sini saja" ujar Chan, yang baru saja tiba.

"kau mau menginap di sini? Selama liburan? Baguslah, setidaknya aku punya teman hahahaha" Soonyoung, tentu saja bahagia, sudah di bilang kan Soonyoung menyukai anak-anak.

"Channie ahjuci mau menginap di cini?! Yeaaayyy hoonie puna teman main!" girang seorang anak kecil yang langsung memeluk Chan

"ya Kwonnie, Chan ahjussi akan menginap dan menemani Kwonni bermain selama liburan hahahha"

"aku memiliki anak tambahan setiap liburan, kau harus membantuku juga, ingat itu Chan!" ujar Jihoon

"ya ya aku akan membantumu hyung, membantu mu menjaga anak saja ya hehehehe".

2 minggu sudah Chan menginap di rumah Jihoon, dan tentu saja dengan datangnya Chan di sini berarti pekerjaan Jihoon mengasuh anak pun menjadi dua kali lipat lebih banyak. Chan dan Kwonnie, anak mereka, sama-sama hanya tau bermain, mengacak rumah dan membuat Jihoon mengomel sepanjang hari, lalu mana si pecinta anak-anak? Tentu saja bekerja, ia hanya akan membantyu Jihoon di setiap akhir pekan.

"appa, kita jadi pelgi kan? Chan ahjuci ikut uga kan?" tanya si kecil Kwonnie setelah siap di dandani oleh Jihoon

"ya kita pergi bersama Chan ahjussi sayang, nah sekarang tunggu di luar bersama Chan ahjussi ya, appa dan mommy Jihoon akan segera menyusul ok" ujar Soonyoung

"neee! Jaa ahjucci " ujar Kwonnie sembari menarik narik lengan Chan

"semua sudah siap kan?" tanya Soonyoung

"heum..semuanya, ah…kau pergi lha dulu, aku lupa mengambil susu Kwonnie" ujar Jihoon dan berlari menuju dapur

"ok, aku menunggu di….Nayeon" ujar Soonyoung saat membuka pintu

"oppa…ma-maaf aku ingin bertemu dengan anak ku, aku sudah menghubungi oppa tapi sulit sekali di hubungi, aku…aku ingin bertemu Kwonnie untuk.." belum selesai wanita tersebut bicara, terdengar suara benda jatuh, Jihoon yang tanpa sadar menjatuhkan susu milik Kwonnie meminta jawban atas apa yang di dengarnya

"anakmu? Kwonnie?" tanya Jihoon

"Ji-Jihoon dengar aku…"

"aku yakin aku tidak salah dengar, barusan wanita itu menyebut Kwonnie, anaknya kan?! Jawab aku Soonyoung!"

"oppa, aku bisa-"

"DIAM! AKU TIDAK BERTANYA PADAMU!" ujar Jihoon marah

"Jihoon dengar ini semua salah paham Ji" ujar Soonyoung berusaha menenangkan Jihoon

"JADI INI ALASAN KAU MENGADOPSINYA?!"

"Ji kumohon dengar dulu….Nayeon, ku mohon pulanglah" ujar Soonyoung

"YA! KAU! BERHENTI! APA YANG KAU MAU HAH?! UANG?! BERAPA BANYAK UANG YANG KAU BUTUHKAN? OH..ATAU JANGAN JANGAN, KAU MEMANG ADA MAIN DENGANNYA DI BELAKANGKU SOONYOUNG?!"

"bukan Ji, aku akan jelaskan nanti, biarkan dia pergi dulu ok"

"kenapa dia harus pergi?! Kau! Kau wanita penggoda tidak tau malu! Kau ingin memilikinya?! Kau bisa mengambilnya! Ingat, kau hanya akan selalu mendapatkan sisa dari orang lain! Kau bisa mendapatkan Soonyoung!"

"JIHOON! JAGA UCAPANMU ATAU AKU AKAN…" ujar Soonyoung marah dan bersiap menampar Jihoon

"apa? Kau mau menamparku? Bahkan hanya karna wanita penggoda rendahan seperti dia kau akan menamparku?!"

"oppa, aku akan menjelaskan semuanya, ku mohon dengarkan aku oppa" ujar Nayeon

"DIAM KAU WNAITA MURAHAN!"

"JIHOON SUDAH KU BILANG JANGAN BERKATA KASAR KEPADANYA!"

" _KAU BAHKAN LEBIH MEMILIH WANITA PENGGODA INI DI BANDING AKU?!"_

"Nayeon pergi sekarang!" ujar Soonyoung menahan amarahnya, ia tidak akan bisa menahan amarahnya bila ia tidak bisa meredamnya sekarang, dan ia makin tidak bisa _menjinakkan_ Jihoon bila sudah seperti ini

"mi-mianhae oppa" ujar Nayeon dan pergi meninggalkan mereka

"Jihoon ku mohon dengarkan penjelasanku, kita bisa membicarakan ini baik baik, semua tidak seperti yang kau fikirkan Ji" ujar Soonyoung

"aku tidka butuh itu! Kau bisa pergi bersamanya, aku tidak akan perduli Soonyoung!"

"mommy, appa kenapa lama cekayi? Kwonnie dan Chan ahjuci cudah…"

"DIAM! KAU! LEBIH BAIK KAU MENYUSUL IBUMU! WANITA TIDAK TAU DIRI ITU!"

"ungg? Mommy kenapa mayah mayah? Mommy jangan mayah agi, ibu Kwonnie hanya mommy kan?" tanya Kwonnie bingung

Chan yang melihat hyungnya dan Soonyoung bertengkar hebat untuk pertama kalinya segera menarik Kwonnie, ia tahu betul perangai hyungnya yang sudah marah seperti apa, dan ia tidka ingin sesuatu yang buruk terjadi kepada Kwonnie.

"Jihoon, dia anak kita, jangan memarahinya seperti itu, kau hanya akan menakutinya"

"apa peduliku?! Dia bukan anak ku!"

"hueee mommy! Kwonnie anak mommy! Kwonnie anak mommy..lepas Chan ahjuciii Kwonnie mau sama mommy!" ujar Kwonnie memberontak melepaskan diri dari pelukan Chan

" _AKU INGIN KITA BERPISAH! DAN KAU! KAU BUKAN ANAK KU! INGAT ITU!" ujar Jihoon_

" _ga Ji! Kita tidak akan pernah berpisah!"_

" _oh, jadi kau tidak mau?! Baik…kalau kau tidka mau, maka aku yang akan pergi dari sini!" ujar Jihoon dan peri meninggalkan mereka_

" _hueee mommy! Mommy! Kwonnie ikuuuttt!" rengek Kwonnie_

" _Chan, bawa Kwonnie masuk, aku akan menyusul Jihoon"_

" _ne hyung, Kwoonie, mommy pasti akan pulang, sudah jangan menangis lagi ya" ujar Chan_

 _-_ **TBC -**

Yoowww! Akhirnya gue kembali dengan ff unfaedah lol….kehabisan ide, dan ini tadi tiba-tiba aja mikir dan langsung ketik, ga seperti yang di pikirin sih ada sedikit perubahan, tapi tetep sama hahahaha…btw, lanjut atau ga nih? Jangan lupa reviewnya yaa!

Btw SEVENTEEN 3 kali menang BOOM BOOM cuy! Itu si uji duuuhhh minta di unyel unyel bersama greget! Dan aaahhhh SOONHOON momen akhirnya kembali! Ayolah duet duet! Lol….


	2. HURRICANE 2 END

Preview…..

Jihoon tidak sengaja mendengar perbincangan antara Soonyoung dan seorang wanita yang menyebutkan bahwa Kwon Woozi alias Kwonnie adalah anak dari perempuan tersebut.

"AKU INGIN KITA BERPISAH! DAN KAU! KAU BUKAN ANAK KU! INGAT ITU!" ujar Jihoon

"ga Ji! Kita tidak akan pernah berpisah!"

"oh, jadi kau tidak mau?! Baik…kalau kau tidka mau, maka aku yang akan pergi dari sini!" ujar Jihoon dan peri meninggalkan mereka

"hueee mommy! Mommy! Kwonnie ikuuuttt!" rengek Kwonnie

"Chan, bawa Kwonnie masuk, aku akan menyusul Jihoon"

"ne hyung, Kwoonie, mommy pasti akan pulang, sudah jangan menangis lagi ya" ujar Chan

Soonyoung terus mencari keberadaan Jihoon, namun ia masih belum menemukannya. Sedangkan hujan mulai turun membasahai kota Seoul.

"Chan ahjuci hikss, mommy-mommy marah cama Kwonnie ya? Kwonnie ga mau makan es klim lagi, Kwonnie janji nda akan ngambil es klim diam diam lagi hikss tapi-tapi Kwonnie mau mommy hikkss" tangis Kwonnie

Chan hanya bisa memeluk menenangkan Kwonnie, dia sendiri tidak tau harus berbuat apa, masalahnya apa sehingga membuat hyungnya itu sekesal itu, bahkan sampai menyebut kalau Kwonnie bukan anaknya.

Ya memang, Kwonnie bukan anak kandung yang dia lahirkan, bagaimanapun juga Jihoon itu tetap seorang pria, dan sejauh yang ia tau, hyungnya itu tidak pernah melakukan operasi apapun pada tubuhnya.

Setelah berusaha membujuk dan menenangkan Kwonnie, akhirnya malaikat kecil itu pun tidur kelelahan menangis di pelukan Chan, lama ia tatap wajah kecil tersebut, ingin rasanya ia memukul kepala hyungnya, namun jangankan ia, Soonyoung yang sudah menikahinya saja tidak pernah memukul Jihoon, semarah apapun, tidak mungkin dia memukul hyungnya kan? Yang ada dia yang akan di pukul oleh hyungnya dengan gitar. Membayangkannya saja sudah membuat Chan bergidik ngeri.

Lama melamun akhirnya ia tersadar saat handphonenya bergetar, melihat nama Soonyoung hyung yang tertera ia pun segera menjawab panggilan tersebut.

"hyung? Apa Jihoon hyung sudah ketemu? …oh…hmmm, Kwonnie baru saja tidur, dia mungkin kelelahan menangis terus, hmm…aku akan menjaganya, tolong bawa Jihoon kembali pulang ya hyung…"

Panggilan terputus, Jihoon hyungnya masih belum di temukan oleh Soonyoung, percuma menelfon, Jihoon bahkan meninggalkan handphonenya di rumah, ini akan membuat ia makin sulit di temukan.

Di sebuah persimpangan, sebuah mobil kembali mundur, seperti ada yang tertinggal, mobil tersebut berhenti tepat di depan sebuah halte, tak lama seorang pria turun dari mobil tersebut menuju halte, menemui seseorang yang sedang meringkuk bagai anak kecil di sana

"..Jihoon?" Tanya pria tersebut ragu, sekian lama tak bertemu dan bertemu dalam keadaan seperti ini, ia hanya menebak, tebakan gila, fikirnya

Yang di panggil pun mengadahkan wajahnya, melihat sosok yang ada di hadapannya saat ini

"Seokmin?" tanyanya

"Jihoon! Jadi ini benar kau?! Kau makin kecil sa…aw! Pukulan mu masih menyakitkan!" ujar pria yang di kenal sebagai Seokmin tersebut

"bawa aku!" ujar Jihoon

"huh?" Tanya Seokmin bingung, apa kupingnya yang bermasalah atau pria mungil ini yang gila

Menunggu seorang Seokmin sadar itu butuh waktu lama, Jihoon akhirnya berdiri meninggalkan Seokmin, berjalan menuju mobilnya

"aku mas…" belum sempat Jihoon masuk ke dalam mobil, seseorang berteriak dari dalam mobil yang tepat berada di belakang mobil Seokmin.

"Jihoon! Tunggu!" ujar pria tersebut yang ta lain adalah Soonyoung, ia segera keluar dari mobilnya dan menghampiri kekasihnhya tersebut

"SEOKMIN! AYO PERGI!" ujar Jihoon sambil mengunci dirinya di dalam mobil, sedangkan Seokmin yang baru saja sadar kini bingung apa yang harus dia lakukan.

"Jihoon! Jihoon! Buka pintunya ayo kita pulang Jihoon, kasian Kwonnie, ayolha ku mohon Jihoon" ujar Soonyoung

"kau…apa kau Soonyoung?" Tanya Seokmmin

"kau..kau mengenalku? Ya aku Soonyoung, kumohon ini mobilmu kan? Ku mohon keluarkan Jihoon" ujar Soonyoung

 _Jadi, ini kekasih Jihoon, apa dia baik? Kenapa Jihoon jadi seperti ini? Tunggu, jangan-jangan pria ini selalu menyakiti Jihoonku? Sial! Aku tidak akan membiarkannya!._ Fikir Seokmin

Soonyoung yang masih memohon kepada Jihoon agar keluar tiba tiba sebuah pukulan keras mengenai pipinya, sedikit darah keluar dari ujung bibirnya, Jihoon dan Soonyoung sama sama terkejut atas apa yang baru saja di lakukan oleh Seokmin.

"kau menyakiti Jihoonku?! Aku merelakan Jihoon memilih kau bukan untuk kau sakiti mengerti!" teriak Seokmin

Soonyoung semakin bingung, ia tidak mengenal pria ini, bahkan Jihoon tidak pernah menceritakan tentang pria ini. Siapa dia? Kenapa dia memukul Soonyoung tiba tiba seperti ini? Apa salahnya? Dan kenapa juga dia menyebut Jihoon sebagai Jihoonnya?

"bangun!" ujar Seokmin menarik kerah Soonyoung "kalau kau tidka bisa membahagiakan Jihoonku, lepaskan dia! Dan aku yang akan membahagiakannya!" ujar Seokmin lagi

"AAKKHH!" teriak Seokmin, Soonyoung menatap pemuda tersebut, seseorang menarik rambutnya, Jihoon, itu Jihoon yang menarik rambut pria tersebut

"sudah ku bilang jangan bicara aneh aneh" ujar Jihoon

"Jihoon…"

"kau jelaskan semuanya! Dan jangan pernah berusaha untuk menutupi apapunn itu!" ujar Jihoon dan masuk ke mobil Soonyoung

Seokmin dan Soonyoung sama sama bingung, berdiri melihat Jihoon yang sekarang masuk ke dalam mobil Soonyoung, dengan wajah yang masih sama, wajah dengan penuh peringatan untuk tidak mengganggunya

"hyung! Akhirnya hyung…." Belum sempat Chan menyelesaikan pembicaraannya, ia menatap sinyal dari Soonyoung untuk tidak menggangunya

"ung? Dia siapa hyung?" Tanya Chan pada Soonyoung

"entahlah, aku menemukannya saat Jihoon ada di dalam mobilnya" ujar Soonyoung

"penculik?!" ujar Chan histeris

"YA! SOONYOUNG! KEMARI!" teriak Jihoon

"aku ikut" ujar Seokmin

Seokmin dan Chan pun mengikuti Soonyoung ke ruang tamu, di sana sudah ada Jihoon dan kotak P3K, ternyata Jihoon masih menyayangi Soonyoungnya.

"duduk!" ujar Jihoon, Seokmin dan Chan duduk dalam satu kuris yang sama sedangkan Soonyoung duduk berhadapan dengan Jihoonnya

"ceritakan padaku semuanya! Dari awal sampai akhir!" ujar Jihoon sambil membersihkan luka Soonyoung

 _Story on…._

"…maafkan aku, kalau, kalau di dunia ini tidak ada yang mengiinginkan kita, aku, aku akan selalu bersamamu" ujar seorang gadis, mengelus perutnya yang sedikit membesar, hamil?

Soonyoung melihat gadis tersebut melewati pagar batas sebuah jurang, diam sesaat seakan akan ragu untuk melakukan hal selanjutnya, menutup matanya, memberanikan diri untuk apa yang akan di lakukan selanjutnya

"kalau kau fikir mati adalah jalan keluarnya, dan tidak ada masalah, kau salah, kau hanya akan menyia-nyiakan hidup mu selama ini" ujar Soonyoung seraya menarik lengan wanita tersebut

"lepaskan aku" ujar wanita tersebut

"kalau kau mau mati, mati saja, tapi jangan bawa anakmu" ujar Soonyoung dan menggendong wanita tersebut

"lepaskan aku! Yak!" ujar wanita itu lagi

"aku Soonyoung, dan, kalau kau ta keberatan, aku bisa menolongmu" ujar Soonyoung

Akhirnya Naeyeon, wanita yang di tolong Soonyoung tadi pun menceritakan semuanya, setelah ia di perkosa oleh kekasihnya, dan ketika kekasihnya tau kalau ia sedang hamil, dengan mudahnya kekasihnya itu pun mencampakkan wanita tersebut.

"jadi orang tua mu pun belum mengetahui ini? Hmmm…kalau kita saling tolong menolong bagaimana?" ujar Soonyoung

"aku tidak mau menikah dengan orang yang aku tidak kenal!" ujar wanita tersebut

"ahahaha tenang, aku tidak meminta hal itu, aku punya kekasih, dan yah..kau tau, dia sangat menginginkan seorang anak tapi kami tidak akan pernah bisa memilikinya, karna, kau tau, dia seorang pria juga"

Naeyeon terkejut atas kejujuran seorang Soonyoung, bagaimana bisa ada orang yang bercerita masalah pribadinya seperti itu? Terlebih lagi kepada orang yang baru ia kenal?!

"tenang, aku akan mengurusnya, aku akan membiayai semua kebutuhannya mulai sekarang sampai dia berumur 5 tahun, dengan catatan, kau tidak bisa menemuiku, kalau kau butuh sesuatu, kirim pesan padaku, aku yang akan menentukannya di mana kita akan bertemu, kau juga bisa mengakui dia anakmu, dan saat aku mengunjunginya untuk melihatnya, aku akan memperkenalkan dia dengan kekasihku, melalui foto tentu saja, bagaimana?" ujar Soonyoung panjang lebar

Naeyeon nampak sedang memikirkannya, 5 tahun, 5 tahun ia akan mengurus anaknya, setelah itu mungkin dia tidak akan bisa melihat anaknya, penjual anak? Tidak, Naeyeon tidak mau menjadi orang yang rendahan seperti itu

"aku tidak menjual anakku!" uajr Naeyeon

"jual? Hahaha tidak, tentu tidak, saat dia bersamaku, nanti, kau berhak menemuinya, kapanpun kau mau, dan suatu hari nanti aku akan menceritakan semua pada kekasihku., mungkin kita bisa menjadi lebih dekat…ah maksudku kau bisa sedikit lebih bebas bersama anakmu, tolong jangan berfikir yang tidak tidak" ujar Soonyoung

Setelah berfikir lama, Naeyeon pun menyetujuinya, dan mulai dari hari itu, Soonyoung, seperti memiliki selingkuhan, memberikan semua yang terbaik dan fasilitas yang terbaik untuk Naeyeon dan juga calon anaknya, bahkan Soonyoung menyewakan apartemen untuk di huni oleh Naeyeon selama 5 tahun

 _Story off…_

"…begitulah Ji, aku aw!" jerit Soonyoung menahan sakit saat Jihoon dengan sengaja menekan kuat tepat di arah lukanya

"kau berbohong!" ujar Jihoon

"tidak Ji, aku tidak berbohong" ujar Soonyoung

"hmmm, ya sudah sana!" ujar Jihoon lalu pergi namun di tahan oleh Soonyoung

"ceritakan siapa dia?" Tanya Soonyoung menunjuk Seokmin

"kau tanya saja padanya, aku ngantuk dan aku..merindukan anakku, Kwonnie" ujar Jihoon lalu pergi ke kamarnya

"hmmm, sekarang jelaskan siapa kau" ujar Soonyoung dan Chan berbarengan

"unngg…mommy!" ujar Kwonnie saat bangun di pagi hari dan melihat Jihoon tidur di sampingnya sambil memeluknya

"hmmm? Kwonnie sudah bangun? Kwonnie anak mommy" ujar Jihoon

"mommy jangan pelgi agi yaaa, Kwonnie janji nda akan ambil ambil es klim diam diam lagi, Kwonnie janji ga akan nakal lagi" ujar Kwonnie polos seraya memeluk erat Jihoon dengan tangan mungilnya

"oh, jadi Kwonnie kemarin mengambil es krim diam diam lagi?" tanya Jihoon, dan Kwonnie hanya mengangguk polos

 _Walaupun ini anak wanita itu, kenapa tingkahnya mirip Kwon Pabo Soonyoung, awas kau Soonyoung!_ Ujar Jihoon dalam hati

"mommy, Kwonnie anak mommy Jihoon kan? Kwonnie anak mommy dan appa kan?" tanya Kwonnie

"ya, Kwonnie anak mommy Jihoon dan appa Soonyoung, jja kita mandi" uajr Jihoon dan menggendong Kwonnie

"kita mandi bertiga ya" ujar Soonyoung

"urusan kita belum selesai! Kau tunggu di kamar! Masih ada hukuman untukmu!" ujar Jihoon ketus

Setelah selesai dengan Kwonnie, Jihoon menyerahkan Kwonnie pada Chan, untuk kali ini Chan tidak akan menolak untuk menggantikan tugas Jihoon member makan Kwonnie, ia tidak terlalu bodoh untuk mengganggu macan yang belum jinak pagi ini

"wah, jadi ini anak Jihoonku? Mirip dengan ku ya" selesai Seokmin berkata seperti itu, Kwonnie menarik rambut Seokmin kuat

"ahjucci ciapa! Jihoon itu punya Kwonnie dan appa Soonyoung!" ujar Kwonnie

"ahahaha iya iya maaf, dia memiliki sifat Jihhonku" bisik Seokmin pada Chan

"Jihoon" ujar Soonyoung

Namun bukan menjawab, Jihoon malah mendorong Soonyoung ke ranjang besar milik mereka, duduk di atas perut Soonyooung sembari membisikan seduktif ke telinga pria yang ada di bawahnya itu

"aku ingin menghukummu, kali ini aku yang akan di atas" bisik Jihoon seduktif dan mulai menandai leher milih Soonyoung dengan beberapa tanda di lehernya yang terlihat jelas merah kebiru biruan

"si-sial..Ji, besok aku harus kerja" ujar Soonyoung

"kau pikir aku peduli heum?" ujar Jihoon dan melanjutkan _hukuman_ nya pada Soonyoung, sedangkan Soonyoung harus segera mencari akal untuk menutupi hukuman dari Jihoon, tapi sebelumnya tentu dia _menikmati hukuman_ dari Jihoonnya.

\- END -

Ahahaha maaf gaje, lom bisa buat enceh, masih polos

Btw, aaahhhhhh senengnya liat SOONHOON moment, adegan ujan2an, mana si hoshi bilang ngambil foto CAPTIONNYA ITU KAGA NAHAN CYIIINNNN "GF WOOZI AND BF HOSHI" KJSASGFKJABFKJLABVLBIVNSDVS

Sudahlha kejang2 ane litany, pengen masukin ke botol mereka berdua duuuhhhh soonhoon kaga nahaaaannn hahahahhhaa


End file.
